STALKER, THE CREEPING SHADOW
by MadamOh
Summary: Cerpen karya G. Deandra. W Bukan karya sendiri. Diubah sana-sini . typo bertebara. Enjoy HUNKAI . KRISKAI


STALKER, THE CREEPING SHADOW

Kim Jongin sudah tidak ingat lagi sudah berapa lama ia memiliki perasaan takut itu. Sebuah perasaan terancam disaat ia sendirian, yang sudah ia rasakan sejak ia pindah ke kota baru. Jongin pada awalnya tidak menghiraukan apa yang ia rasakan, dan berpikir bahwa mungkin hal itu hanya dikarenakan suasana baru tempat ia tinggal. Namun lama kelamaan, perasaan Jongin mulai yakin bahwa memang ada yang tidak beres dengan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Tertutama saat ia pulang sendiri dari kantor setelah jam malam. Jongin merasa ragu sesaat sebelum ia melangkah keluar dari kantor telekomunikasi tempatnya bekerja. Ia harus pulang sendirian jam sepuluh malam, dan harus melewati jalan sepi itu untuk mencapai kontrakannya. Apa tidak ada jalan lain? Ya. Ada. Tapi Kate harus memutar dan akan memakan banyak waktu dan juga uang. Jalan tercepat adalah melalui sebuah jalan di pinggiran kota yang sudah cukup terkenal karena keangkerannya. Tidak ada banyak lampu jalan, dan keadaannya cukup terpencil.

Pertanyaan penting yang sering ditanyakan oleh rekan kerjanya, kenapa ia memilih tinggal di tempat seperti itu? Sebenarnya, Jongin tidak memiliki banyak pilihan. Pekerjaannya lamanya tidak menghasilkan cukup banyak uang untuk dapat menyewa apartemen di tengah kota. Dan rumah yang ia kontraki saat ini adalah rumah dengan harga paling rendah. Meski begitu, keadaannya cukup menyenangkan di siang hari. Rumahnya menghadap tepat ke arah taman dimana terdapat banyak pohon rindang yang memberikan kesejukan. Namun ketika matahari terbenam, tempat itu seperti bagian lain dari dunia yang ia tempati. Terlihat suram, sepi, dan mencurigakan.

Apa yang sebenarnya takutkan? Ada banyak jawaban untuk hal itu. Pertama, adalah keadaan jalan yang sepi itu. Dan yang kedua, alasan yang cukup penting, adalah perasaan seperti dikuntit. Ya. Jongin sudah merasakannya sejak ia mulai tinggal di kawasan itu. Meski Jongin mencoba untuk mengabaikannya, lambat laun ketakutan itu mulai meracuni tubuhnya. Jongin sudah banyak mendengar berita mengenai penyerangan di tempat-tempat gelap, oleh pria, yang mungkin ingin merampok atau memperkosa orang lemah seperti dirinya. Hal itu lebih menakutkan daripada hantu sekalipun. Dan ketakutan Jongin cukup masuk akal.

Jongin sudah mencoba untuk meminta bantuan pada salah satu temannya di kantor mengani masalah itu. Dan seperti yang Jongin duga, mereka malam bertanya dan meminta Jongin untuk pindah kontrakan. Jawaban yang sama sekali tidak membantu, dan Jongin tentu saja tidak bisa pergi begitu saja dari rumah kontrakannya itu, tentu saja karena dana yang tidak memadai.

"Mungkin jika aku sudah memiliki cukup uang untuk pindah ke apartemen." Ucap Jongin.

Jongin masih berdiri termangu di trotoar jalan, menunggu datangnya taksi. Ia lirik jam tangannya, yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Jongin benar-benar tidak suka dengan pekerjaan yang mengharuskannya pulang malam. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Pekerjaan sulit untuk di dapatkan.

Jongin mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya di dalam taksi, dalam perjalanannya pulang. Kenapa taksi tidak bisa mengantarkannya sampai depan rumah? Jawabnnya ada pada rekonstruksi jembatan yang memisahkan bagian kota dan tempat kontrakannya. Hal itu membuat taksi tidak bisa masuk ke dalam area perumahan pinggir kota itu.

Taksi itu berhenti lima belas menit kemudian. Jongin turun di sisi jalan yang terlihat remang, yang hanya diterangi oleh sebuah lampu jalan berwarna jingga. Ketika taksi sudah pergi, Jongin sadar bahwa ia akan melewati lagi satu perjalanan yang cukup mendebarkan jalan kecil membelah kegelapan di pinggiran kota. Tidak ada begitu banyak rumah di kawasan itu, kecuali adanya beberapa taman tak terawat. Jongin melewati sebuah tempat bermain tua yang terlihat sepi malam itu. Dan dengan tidak percaya, Jongin merasa seperti melihat adanya sosok hitam di ayunan yang ada di taman itu. Namun ketika Kate memperhatikannya lagi, sosok itu sudah menghilang.

"Tenang, Jongin!" ucap Jongin pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berusaha untuk tenang, dan bergerak secepat mungkin untuk segera sampai di rumah.

Angin mulai berhembus kencang, tanpa alasan yang jelas. Phon-pohon besar yang ada di sepanjang tepian jalan mulai bergoyang. Membuat bayangannya menari-nari diatas jalan aspal, dan memberikan sensasi menegangkan yang hanya pernah Jongin ketahui dari film horor. Jongin menggerakkan kakinya secepat mungkin. Suara langkah kakinya adalah satu-satunya suara yang ada di tempat itu, selain gemerisik suara angin di pepohonan.

Jongin bergerak melewati kontruksi di jembatan, yang saat itu sudah ditinggalkan oleh pekerjanya. Alat-alat berat masih tergeletak di sepanjang jembatan. Dan entah kenapa, semua hal itu semakin membuat Jongin merasa tidak tenang.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya saat ia menendang sebuah barang kecil di jalan. Sebuah koin. Ketika ia merunduk untuk mengambil koin itu, untuk sesaat, ia melihat ada sosok hitam yang berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya.

Jantung Jongin melompat seketika. Jongin tanpa sadar menoleh ke arah tempat sosok itu berada. Namun…, hilang. Sosok hitam itu tadi terlihat berada di ujung jembatan, namun kini hilang seperti asap. Apa Jongin berhalusinasi?

Jongin tidak mau terlalu lama berdiam di tempat itu. Ia segera melanjutkan langkahnya lagi. Namun…, perasaan itu tidak hilang. Jongin merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Jongin sama sekali tidak menoleh ke belakang. Namun ia tahu, bahwa ada yang tidak beres. Jongin pada akhirnya dapat bernafas lega saat rumahnya terlihat. Dan dengan beberapa langkah, ia tiba di teras rumahnya. Apakah ketakutannya hilang seketika? Tidak. Jongin menoleh ke segala arah, mencoba membidikkan matanya melalui keremagangan yang ada di sekitar tempat itu. Namun usahanya itu sia-sia. Ia tidak melihat apapun. Jongin seharusnya bisa merasa lebih tenang saat ia sudha ada di dalam rumah. Ya. Perasaan cemasnya itu memang sudah berkurang. Namun ia paranoid.

Ia memastikan semua jendela dan pintu terkunci rapat sebelum ia pergi tidur. Pukul dua belas, Jongin naik ke atas tempat tidur. Untuk sesaat ia berdoa agar tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi padanya. Apakah doanya itu akan terkabul begitu saja? Jongin memejamkan matanya, dan mencoba untuk melupakan ketakutannya.

Kedua mata Jongin terbuka seketika saat sebuah suara menggelegar terdengar. Jongin bangun seketika, dan menyadari bahwa hujan deras turun di luar sana. Beberapa kilatan petir terlihat. Dan secara tidak sengaja, Jongin melihat satu siluet hitam berdiri tepat di depan jendela kamarnya. jongin berteriak, dan dengan cepat menghidupkan lampu kamarnya. Apa ia benar-benar yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat? Kilatan petir muncul lagi, dan sesaat membuat keadaan di luar jendelanya terang. Namun bayangan itu tidak terlihat lagi.

Jongin sebenarnya terlalu takut untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, namun ia harus memastikan keadaan di luar kamarnya. Ia bergerak ke arah jendela, membuka tirainya, dan tidak melihat adanya sosok hitam itu. Air dengan keras menghantam kaca jendela. Jongin menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak tahu apakah yang ia lihat tadi nyata atau tidak. Dan untuk sesaat, ia merasa cukup gila. Mungkin ia akan benar-benar gila jika hal aneh seperti ini terus terjadi.

Jongin tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak malam itu. Dan ia bangun terlalu pagi. Pukul enam, matahari belum sepenuhnya muncul. Keadaan di sekita tempat kontrakannya itu dipenuhi dengan kabut tebal, yang membuat jarak pandang berkurang. Kabut itu mungkin bukan kabut alami, mengingat daerah yang ia tempati bersebelahan dengan area industri.

Jongin duduk di meja makan, dan seketika teringat dengan apa yang ia lihat semalam. Saat petir menyambar, bagian luar rumah terang selama beberapa detik. Dan ia begitu yakin saat itu melihat adanya bayangan yang berdiri di luar jendela kamarnya. Namun ketika ia periksa, sosok itu menghilang. Aneh, 'kan? Jongin bahkan menganggal dirinya sendiri gila. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah dirinya, dengan ponsel menempel di telinganya. Ia mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya yang berada di kota yang berbeda. Jongin pun segera menumpahkan segala keluh kesah dan penglihatan-penlihatan yang ia lihat pada kekasihnya itu.

"Mungkin aku perlu kesana untuk menemanimu. Melihat apa yang sebenarnya…"

"Jangan!" ucap Jongin seketika. "Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu."

"Aku bisa mengambil cuti."

"Tidak, Kris " Ucap Jongin . "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja…, mungkin perasaanku. Aku masih baru disini. Mungkin aku terlalu banyak berpikir."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

Memang tidak ada solusi yang Jongin dapat setelah menghubungi Kris. Namun paling tidak perasaan berat di dadanya sudah sedikit berkurang. Namun tetap saja, rasa takut itu ada di dalam dirinya. Apakah ia akan terus merasa seperti itu?

Di kantor, Jongin sedikitnya dapat melupakan mengenai sosok-sosok misterius yang menguntitnya itu. Pekerjaannya menumpuk, dan tebak saja! Ia mendapatkan jatah lembur. Seolah pekerjaan selama 12 jam itu belum cukup untuk menghancurkan kedua mata dan tubuhnya. Pukul dua belas malam Jongin baru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang lembur malam itu. Masalahnya bukan itu. Masalahnya, ia harus pulang ke kontrakan. Dan lagi-lagi harus melewati jalan sepi itu.

"Kau bisa menginap di rumahku, jika kau mau." Salah satu temannya menawarkan. Namun Jongin masih belum cukup berani untuk menumpang di rumah salah satu temannya, meski hubungan diantara ia dan temannya itu sudah cukup dekat.

"Tidak akan ada apa-apa." Ucap Jongin. Ia mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, dan berpikir positif.

"Kau harus berhati-hati, Jong." Ucap temannya itu. "Kawasan tempatmu tinggal tidak begitu populer karena suatu alasan."

"Ya. Terima kasih."

Jongin naik taksi seperti kemarin untuk mencapai kawasan perumahan tempatnya tinggal. Dan lagi-lagi, ia harus jalan kaki karena ada konstruksi jembatan itu.

Angin berhembus cukup kencang malam itu, membuat rambut coklatnya berkibar di udara. Jongin menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada, berjalan cepat, dan sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada apapun. Namun ia merasa tidak aman. Jongin hampir mencapai jembatan saat tiba-tiba saja lampu jalan di depannya padam. Kegelapan menyelimuti Jongin seketika. Dan saat itu juga, Jongin merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri dengan begitu cepat. Secara spontan Jongin memutar tubuhnya, memandang ke arah ujung jalan yang baru saja ia lewati. Yan terlihat hanyalah deretan rumah penduduk, dan…

Jongin melonjak seketika saat ia melihat sosok gelap itu muncul dari arah taman, dan bergerak ke arahnya. Jongin langsung menggerakkan kakinya, berusaha untuk menghindar. Tidak cukup, ia pun berlari. Berlari dengan ber-hak sulit untuk dilakukan. Namun Jongin sudah tidak peduli lagi. Jongin menoleh saat ia nyaris sampai di rumahnya. Dan ia lihat, lagi-lagi, bayangan itu menghilang. Jongin tidak tahu kemana perginya sosok itu. Dan ia tidak mau tahu. Ia segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya, dan memastikan pintu terkunci dengan rapat.

Jongin mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya lagi dengan meminum segelas air putih. Namun hal itu tidak benar-benar membantu. Ia duduk, merasa gelisah dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Jongin mulai merasa yakin bahwa ia dikuntit, oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenal. Haruskan ia menelepon polisi? Namun ancamannya sudah hilang untuk saat itu.

Dia tidak bisa tidur seperti kemarin. Pukul dua dini hari, kedua matanya masih terbuka di tengah kegelapan kamarnya. Ia dapat melihat cahaya perak bulan dari balik jendela kamarnya itu. Malam yang cukup tenang, dan tidak begitu berisik. Hal itu membuat suara kecil sekalipun terdengar mencurigakan di telinga Jongin. Dan… jongin menegang seketika saat ia mendengar sebuah suara di luar rumahnya. Suara tutup kaleng tempat sampah dibuka dan ditutup. Jongin benar-benar yakin dengan suara itu. Siapa? Apakah penguntitnya itu, atau hanya gelandangan yang mencoba mencari makanan di tempat sampah?

Jongin belum mau bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia merasa benar-benar tertekan dengan keadaan yang ia alami. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya, dan seluruh otot di tubuhnya menegang. Detik demi detik berlalu, dan tidak ada suara aneh lagi. Namun ketika Jongin mulai mencoba untuk tidur, satu suara membuatnya waspada lagi.

Terdengar suara berat di teras rumahnya. Terdengar seperti suara langkah kaki berat, yang mungkin mengenakan sepatu berat. Detuk langkah itu terdengar pelan, namun jelas. Jongin bergetar, dan dengan erat memeluk bantal di dadanya.

Lima menit berlalu tanpa ada suara langkah kaki itu lagi. Namun sedetik kemudian, Jongin dibuat melonjak saat pintu depan rumahnya bergetar dengan hebat. Terdengar suara knob pintu diputar dan didorong. Pintu masih terkunci, dan siapapun orang itu tidak akan bisa masuk dengan cara normal. Namun hal itu sudah diluar kewajaran. Jongin seketika meraih telepon yang ada di sisi tempat tidurnya dan men-dial nomor darurat.

"Ada seseorang yang mencoba masuk ke rumahku." Ucap Jongin dengan nada bergetar. Pandangan matanya terpaku pada pintu kamarnya. Dan suara knob pintu itu masih terdengar."Tolong aku!"

Berapa lama waktu yang diperlukan hingga polisi datang? Mungkin tidak lebih dari lima menit. Namun Jongin merasa sudah berjam-jam sejak ia meminta bantuan. Suara knob pintu itu sudah menghilang. Namun suara langkah kaki itu terdengar kembali. Langkah kaki itu bergerak mengelilingi rumahnya. Mungkin masih mencoba satu cara untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Jongin mendesah, dan rasanya ingin menangis. Hingga akhirnya suara sirine mobil patroli terdengar, dan berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya.

Jongin segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari ke arah pintu depan. Ia membuka pintu tepat saat dua anggota polisi berdiri di depan pintu.

''Tuan?"

"Ada yang ingin masuk." Ucap Jongin dengan tergesa. "Seseorang…, yang sudah mengikutiku sejak lama. Sosok itu menguntitku…, aku…"

"Tenang tuan ! Jelaskan perlahan!"

Membutuhkan cukup lama waktu bagi Jongin untuk menjelaskan segala permasalahan mengenai penguntit misteriusnya itu. Dan kedua polisi itu ternyata mau benar-benar membenarkan. Mereka bertanya, kenapa Jongin tidak segera melaporkan hal itu pada polisi? Jawabannya, Jongin masih belum merasa begitu yakin dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Pad awalnya ia hanya menganggap bayangan itu sebagai manifestasi dari ketakutannya, akibat dari kepindahannya ke kota itu.

"Malam ini…" ucap Jongin masih dengan nada bergetar. "Dia mencoba masuk. Aku…, aku tidak tahu apa yang ia inginkan dariku."

Ucapan Jongin terpotong sat seorang petugas polisi lain bergerak masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia memandang ke arah kawan polisinya sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Aku menemukan jejak kaki di sekitar rumah. Sepatu boot, pria, mungkin dengan tinggi sekitar 180 cm. Tuan kim mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Jongin berada di ambang keputusasaan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Haruskah ia pergi dari kota itu? Tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaannya? Ia tahu betapa sulit untuk mendapatkan pekerjaannya yang sekarang ini.

" Tuan Kim,…" ucap polisi itu. "Pernahkah Anda membaca surat kabar akhir-akhir ini.""Tidak." Jawab Jongin. "Kenapa? Ada kaitannya dengan…"

"Kasus mengenai punguntit ini sudah terjadi kurang lebih tiga bulan." Ucap polisi itu menjelaskan. "Pria ini berbahaya. Dia mengincar orang-orang sepertimu. Dan dalam beberapa minggu terakhir, ada begitu banyak laporan masuk mengenai penguntit itu. Hingga kini kami masih dalam tahap pelacakan."

"Orang ini…" ucap Jongin. "Apa mungkin penguntit itu? Apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan?"

"Tidak ada yang benar-benar ia inginkan." Jawab sang polisi. "Kecuali menguntit dan menakuti orang sepertimu. Tapi dia berbahaya. Kasus terakhir mengatakan penguntit itu nyaris membunuh korbannya."

"Astaga! Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Maksudku…, aku hidup sendiri…"

"Kau tidak punya rekan atau keluarga yang mungkin bisa menemanimu tinggal untuk sementara waktu, Tuan kim?"

Ya. Ada. Kris Wu. Hanya pria itu yang mungkin bisa menemaninya hingga kasus mengenai penguntit ini selesai. Atau paling tidak, hingga ia dapat meraih keberaniannya lagi untuk tinggal sendirian. Hanya itu solusi yang dapat Jongin pikirkan saat itu. Ia tahu bahwa Kris memiliki pekerjaan yang super sibuk. Tapi mungkin Kris mau mengerti. Pria itu akan melakukan apapun untuk Jongin.

"Kami akan menempatkan dua anggota polisi untuk malam ini, Tuan Kim. Dan sebaiknya kau segera menghubungi orang itu."

Kris datang keesokan harinya. Jongin memutuskan untuk tidak ke kantor hari itu. Dua petugas polisi masih menjaga rumahnya. Untuk sesaat, Jongin merasa cukup aman dengan keadaan yang ada. Dan seperti apa yang sudah Jongin duga, wajah Kris dipenuhi dengan perhatian yang menurutnya sedikit berlebihan, dan Jongin belum pernah melihat Kris sekacau itu.

"Kau sudah tenang?" tanya Kris sambil mendudukkan jongin ke kursi dapur. "Aku segera memesan tiket pesawat semalam setelah kau menelepon."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Jongin dengan nada lirih. Ketakutan di dalam dirinya membuat ia tak berdaya, dan terlalu lemah untuk berbicara. Namun pada akhirnya, dengan ditemani secangkir kopi, ia mulai menjelaskan segalanya pada Kris.

"Kuharap pria itu segera ditangkap." Ucap Kris. "Dan jangan khawatir! Aku akan terus berada disini untuk memastikan kau aman."

"Tapi pekerjaannmu…"

"Kau lebih penting dari itu, Jongin."

Polisi tidak selamanya bisa menempatkan anggotanya di rumah Jongin. Dua hari sejak kejadian malam itu, Jongin hanya ditemani oleh Kris. Dan karena rasa takutnya, Jongin menjadi sedikit paranoid dengan segalanya. Bayangan pohon yang bergerak tertiup angin ia kira sosok itu lagi. Jongin merasa benar-benar gila.

Ia juga sudah menemui dokter untuk menanyakan soal kesehatan jiwanya. Satu hal yang pasti, ia mengalami serangan rasa cemas yang akut, dan mungkin trauma. Dokter hanya dapat memberikannya obat penenang, yang mungkin bisa berhasil. berlalu. Jongin sudah kembali bekerja, diantara dan dijemput Kris setiap hari. Mereka tentu saja masih harus melewati jalanan sepi dan jembatan itu. Namun dengan adanya Kris, Jongin tidak perlu merasa khawatir. Ya. Seseorang yang mencintainya, kini melindunginya.

Sebuah kabar yang cukup menggembirakan datang Senin pagi, saat Jongin tengah menyiapkan sarapan di dapur. Kris berlari dari pintu depan dengan koran di tangan. Ia berteriak ruang ke arah pria itu.

"Lihat ini!"

Jongin mengarahkan matanya pada artikel yang Kris tunjuk. Disana dikatakan, bahwa penguntit misterius itu, yang ternyata bernama Park Chanyeol, telah ditangkap. Jongin tertawa lebar seketika, menegtahui bahwa mimpi buruknya telah berakhir.

"Oh…, Jongin. Sayang!"

Keduanya berpelukan, merasa begitu lega dengan apa yang baru saja ia ketahui. Jongin, disatu sisi, berterima kasih dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Ia tidak perlu takut lagi sekarang, 'kan? Dan Kris , mungkin sudah bisa kembali ke pekerjaannya.

Kris masih melakukan antar jemput untuk Jongin selama beberapa hari kedepan. Memang sedikit sulit untk melepaskan Jongin begitu saja. Entah kenapa, Kris masih merasa bahwa keadaannya sudah cukup aman.

"Kau harus segera kembali." Ucap Jongin di suatu pagi sesaat sebelum ia berangkat ke kantor. "Aku serius, kris. Kau harus kembali ke pekerjaanmu. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin? Karena aku masih merasa…"

"Pria itu sudah ada dibalik jeruji besi." Ucap Jongin. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau kahwatirkan lagi. Mungkin dalam seminggu, kita akan melupakan hal ini."

Kris tentu saja masih membutuhkan pekerjaannya. Ia berencana berangkat keesokan harinya, dan untuk malam terakhir, ia ingin mengejutkan Jongin dengan makam malam yang sudah ia persiapkan sejak pagi. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam saat Kris selesai menata piring. Ia memadamkan lampu ruang makan, dan menggantinya dengan lilin. Cukup romantis, menurutnya.

Ketukan di pintu depan membuat Kris tersenyum lebar. Jongin. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya untuk melihat wajah Jongin saat melihat meja makan. Kris bergerak cepat ke pintu depan, membukanya, dan…, Kris membeku seketika.

**"Syukurlah kasus itu berakhir." Ucap salah satu kawan Jongin di kantor, ketika ia membicarakan mengenai masalah stalker itu. Jongin mengangguk menyetujui ucapan temannya. Memang, selama beberapa minggu terakhir, ia tidak dapat hidup dengan tenang. Tidurnya selalu dipenuhi dengan mimpi buruk, dan sepertinya ia tidak pernah berhenti untuk terus was-was. Namun kini semua hal itu telah berakhir.

"Kau mau kutemani?" tanya kawannya sesaat sebelum Jongin memutuskan untuk pulang malam itu.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum seraya meraih tasnya. "Tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti lagi."

Ya. Jongin seratus persen yakin bahwa memang sudah tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti lagi. Ia memang membaca mengenai penangkapan stalker itu di surat kabar. Namun untuk satu dua hari setelahnya, Jongin masih was-was. Dia tidak percaya seratus persen dengan hal itu, meski satu sisi hatinya mengatakan bahwa bahaya telah berakhir. Apakah benar seperti itu? Sudah beberapa hari ini Jongin berjalan pulang melalui jalan sepi itu tanpa dinaungi lagi oleh perasaan cemas dan takut. Ia berkali-ali menoleh ke belakang, namun yang ada hanyalah kesunyian suasana. Dan entah kenapa, semenjak tertangkapnya stalker itu, hawa malam menjadi sedikit bersahabat. Tidak ada lagi angin dingin yang berhembus, yang memaksa Jongin untuk merapatkan kerah jaketnya.

Perjalanan lima belas menit menggunakan taksi pada akhirnya mengantarkan Jongin pada jalan sepi itu lagi. Cahaya remang yang dihasilkan oleh beberapa lampu jalan benar-benar tidak dapat membantu untuk menemukan hal yang mencurigakan. Namun Jongin tidak merasa khawatir sedikitpun. Ia berjalan normal, dengan pemikirkan bahwa Kris akan menyambut kedatangannya. Mungkin malam ini adalah malam terakhir ia bisa bersama pria itu.

Jongin dapat melihat rumah kontrakannya, yang terlihat lebih mengundang dari biasanya. Cahaya jingga memancar dari dalam, menunjukkan sebuah kehangatan yang benar-benar Jongin idamkan. Ia naik ke teras, mengarah ke pintu depan, tapi sesuatu menarik depan tidak benar-benar tertutup. Seketika Jongin merasakan jantungnya melonjak di dalam dadanya. Apa yang mungkin terjadi? Jongin tahu bahwa mungkin ia hanya paranoid. Tapi…

"Ohh!"

Jongin seketika mendekap mulutnya saat ia melihat bekas merah di lantai tepat dibelakang pintu. Bekas sapuan berwarn merah yang terseret hingga ke bagian belakang rumah. Bekas apa itu?

"Kris?" panggil Jongin. Jongin mencoba untuk menghilangkan asumsinya mengenai bekas merah itu. Darah? Dia tidak mau memikirkannya.

"Kris, kau didalam?" teriak Jongin lagi sambil terus bergerak memasuki ruangan. Semakin lama ia memandang pada bekas merah itu, Jongin menjadi semakin yakin bahwa keadaan yang buruk akan segera ia temui. Namun Jongin terlalu takut untuk membayangkannya.

"Kris! Astaga!"

Aroma anyir itu membubung memenuhi ruangan. Jongin menutup hidungnya, dengan kedua bola mata mulai berair. Ia tidak mau membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Kris. Jongin tiba di dapur. Keadaannya gelap di tempat itu. Hanya ada cahaya temaram dari lilin yang terpasang di meja makan, yang sudah ditata dengan rapi oleh Kris. Tapi dimana pria itu?

"Kris, kau menakutiku!" teriak Jongin dengan nada bergetar, nyaris menangis.

Insting Jongin membuatnya mengikuti arah sapuan warna merah itu. Bekas merah itu mengarah ke sebuah pintu, yang kemudian mengarah ke ruang bawah tanah dimana biasanya Jongin mencuci bajunya. Jongin menarik saklar lampu ruang bawah tanah. Dan seketika, ia temukan bekas sapuan warna merah kehitaman itu mengarah ke salah satu kloset. Jongin bergetar. Dia tidak mau tahu apa yang ada di dalam kloset itu, tapi otot di tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya. Tangannya terangkat, menggenggam kenop pintu kloset, dan ia buka…

"TIDAK! KRIS!"

Tubuh Kris tergeletak di dalam kloset, menekuk dengan kedua lutut terlipat di depan dada. Darah mengalir dari mulut dan hidung pria itu. Namun bekas luka terbesar adalah pada perut Kris, yang seolah sudah dirobek oleh sesuatu yang besar. Jongin terhuyung mundur, dan rasanya ingin pingsan. Ia ingin pingsan jika itu memungkinkan. Tapi yang terjadi hanyalah dirinya, yang berdiri kaku seperti patung, menangis, meratapi apa yang terjadi pada Kris. Jongin menggeleng tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Kris, tergeletak, tewas dengan luka yang mengerikan. Siapa yang melakukan ini?

Perhatian Jongin teralih saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Dan seketika ia melihat sosok yang sudah menghantuinya sejak ia tinggal di kota itu. Si penguntit itu, yang entah kenapa bisa berkeliaran, mengingat ia sudah tertangkap. Tapi Jongin berpikir, apa ia salah kira dengan apa yang terjadi?

"Kim Jongin." Gumam sosok berbaju hitam berkerudung itu sambil terus bergerak mendekat. Di tangannya terdapat semacam pisau dengan noda merah melumuri bagian tajamnya.

"Kau mungkin berpikir bahwa stalker itu adalah masalahmu. Tapi kini kukatakan, akulah masalahmu."

"Kau…" gumam Jongin dengan nada bergetar. "Kau…, bukan…"

"Aku seseorang dari masa lalumu, Jongin. Aku bukan stalker itu. Jika itu yang selama ini kau kira, dan kau kira sudah aman? Lihat apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihmu!"

"Apa maumu?" balas Jongin. Jongin terus bergerak mundur hingga ia menabrak dinding. Ia tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana, sementara sosok itu terus bergerak maju.

"Kau tidak lupa dengan wajah ini, 'kan?" ucap pria itu. Dengan satu tangan, ia buka kerudung yang menutupi kepalanya. Dan kini terlihatlah wujud iblis asli itu. Seorang pria yang memang Jongin kenal sejak dulu.

"SEHUN!" pekik Jongin.

"Kau tidak akan pernah lupa dengan hati yang kau sakiti." Ucap pria itu. "Kau meninggalkanku, untuk pria ini? Setelah semua hal yang kulakukan untukmu."

"Tidak seperti itu. Kau salah paham." Ucap Jongin. "Kris tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Tapi kau membunuhnya?"

"Aku akan membunuh siapapun untuk mendapatkanmu kembali, Jongin." Ucap pria itu. "JONGIN!"

Tatapan tajam itu mengarah langsung pada kedua mata Jongin. Jongin membeku. Tidak ia sangka bahwa mantan kekasihnya itu rela melakukan hal sekejam itu pada Kris.

"Dengar, Sehun…"

"Terlambat." Ucap pria itu. "Aku sudah kehilangan segalanya saat kau meninggalkanku. Kau tidak tahu penderitaanku."

"APA MAUMU?" teriak Jongin. Air mata menetes tak terkira dari rongga matanya.

"Nyawamu."

Hari masih terlalu pagi, dimana kabut belum sepenuhnya hilang dari area perumaham tepi kota itu. Namun beberapa mobil patroli kepolisian sudah ada di sana sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

Kediaman Kim Jongin dipenuhi dengan polisi. Setelah laporan yang mereka terima satu jam sebelumnya, mereka kini menemukan dua jasad dalam keadaan tercabik di ruang bawah tanah rumah itu. Kim Jongin, dan kekasihnya Kris. Polisi masih belum tahu siapa pelaku dari pembunuhan sadis ini. Dan mungkin, misterinya tidak akan terpecahkan dalam waktu dekat.

Pria itu hanya dapat memandang dari ujung jalan ke arah kerumunan yang memenuhi sekitar rumah Jongin. Pria itu memakai tudungnya kembali, dan dengan satu gerakan melemparkan pisau penuh darahnya ke arah parit. Tugasnya sudah selesai. Apa itu yang memang benar-benar ia inginkan? Membunuh mantan pacarnya?

Tidak akan ada yang pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam kepala pria itu. Beberapa hari kemudian, ia ditemukan tewas dengan luka tembak di kepala. Satu pistol berada di tangan kanannnya. Kemungkinannya, bunuh diri. Polisi menganggap bahwa ini adalah kasus yang berbeda, dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan kematian Kim Jongin. Tapi…, mungkin hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

End


End file.
